Conventional communications and voice and data telemetry antennas, such as those equipped on vehicles, vessels, and aircraft, typically resist ordinary environmental conditions such as wind, sun, cold, and salt water. Existing technologies may not be suitable in more extreme conditions such as deep-ocean pressure, high altitude, sub-freezing, and/or other harsh conditions—particularly when specific RF characteristics and strength are needed. Compromising the performance of the antenna may not be an option when addressing the difficulties related to fulfilling specifications associated with harsh environmental conditions. Further, it is not an uncommon experience to rely on these devices for extended periods with little or no inspection or service. Antennas exhibiting reliable, functional service may be required in many of the harshest conditions on earth for many years, even decades.